Ginny's Rainfall
by Jai Lupin
Summary: Ginny is alone in the rain, sorting out her thoughts and talking to Harry. A little fluff...sorry.


A/N: I didn't write Harry Potter OBVIOUSLY, and nothing in Harry Potter is mine. It's all JKR's. I just wrote this scene.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny's Rainfall  
  
Ginny loved the rain. As soon as it started, she couldn't help but run outside. Sure, the Slytherin's had laughed at her as she left the Great Hall, but she couldn't resist getting up when she saw the first raindrop fall from the enchanted ceiling above.  
  
She was lying in the grass flat on her back, her eyes closed against the sudden downpour. It was such a feeling, to be rained upon and not even care.  
  
What always made Ginny love rain though, was not only because it felt cool against her skin. No, she loved it because of how far it fell, how high up the clouds were. It was like the rain came from an unreal place that you couldn't reach.  
  
Of course, it wasn't that hard to reach the clouds. All she really had to do was grab Ron's Cleansweep 11 and kick off of the ground, but...  
  
Ginny cleared her mind of all thought, wanting just to lie there, alone. But this was impossible, as three people were running outside just then.  
  
She felt three pairs of eyes on her, but kept her eyes closed all the same, not caring who it was. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Not today.  
  
"Impervious," Ginny heard someone say. The person was very close, kneeling down next to her.  
  
She opened her eyes as Harry Potter put his charmed glasses back on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Ginny was more than okay. She was brilliant. The rain was pouring, the boy she cared most about was kneeling next to her.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, sitting up and looking around.  
  
"Er--do you want a charm so you don't get rain in your eyes?" Ron asked from her other side.  
  
"Naw, I like the rain on my face," she replied, smiling.  
  
"Why did you run out here, to get wet?" Ron asked indignantly.  
  
"Is that alright with you?" Ginny asked bitterly.  
  
Hermione spoke up, "We just wanted to know why you ran out of the Great Hall."  
  
"Well it's nothing," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron asked, putting a hand to his ear, the better to hear.  
  
"IT'S NOTHING!" Ginny shouted at him. Why did Ron have to ruin this moment? Couldn't she be alone? Ginny didn't really mind Hermione there, and she'd LOVE to have Harry there, but Ron was getting into her space and asking her what she felt were stipid questions.  
  
Harry had gotten out of his kneeling position and lied down just beside Ginny. "I think I'll get a little rain on my face as well," he said.  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced at eachother.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione said warningly, "you aren't supposed to be out here alone...Dumbeldore said..."  
  
"I'm not out here alone. Ginny's out here to."  
  
"Yeah, do I not count as a person now?" Ginny said bitterly. They always ignored her or kept her in the dark. For once she wanted to be able to do something.  
  
"Alright, alright. Just...don't go wandering off Harry. If something happened..."  
  
"I'll be fine. You seem to be taking that stupid prophecy to heart," Harry replied. Ever since he told them about either Voldemort or Harry dying, they were being very protective of him. He rarely got any fresh air anymore.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm sorry. Just be careful," Hermione said, and she and Ron walked up to the castle.  
  
"Thanks for getting them to go away," Ginny said gratefully.  
  
"Well, I figured that Ron was annoying you..."  
  
"This time it wasn't just Ron. Hermione's been treating me like a little kid lately. And after last June, I figured I wouldn't be considered one for a while..."  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes. The rain was falling on his mouth, nose, cheeks, and forehead, but his eyes were untouched by the rain because of the charm he had placed on them earlier.  
  
"It feels better if you don't have an Impervious charm on," Ginny said, watching him. His eyes opened, he smiled, and took off his glasses.  
  
"You're right," he said, after a while.  
  
They were silenced for a long time, just letting the rain fall on their faces.  
  
"You're the only one who's survived him," Harry said softly. Ginny started, not knowing why Harry was talking to her about Voldemort.  
  
"You never talk to anyone about that," Ginny said, hushed.  
  
"I know, but you're the only one our age besides me that's survived Voldemort."  
  
"You just realized that?"  
  
"No, I just thought of it. I've known it for a long time."  
  
Ginny smiled, but not out of cheer. It figured that one of the only things she and Harry had in common was their ability to escape dark wizards.  
  
"It's amazing. Everyone gives me all this credit, but you survived too. It's not fair, really," Harry said.  
  
"No, the only reason I survived is because you came after me," Ginny said. "I was too stupid to get rid of Riddle myself."  
  
"You would have died a lot sooner if you weren't so brave. Trust me, if you were Malfoy, you'd be dead."  
  
It was meant to be a joke, but it didn't seem very funny to either of them.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry that Sirius died. Really, I know you've already heard it from a ton of people, but...Sirius loved you. That's why he went to the Department of Mysteries to save you. Don't feel guilty for what happened. Feel loved. It wasn't your fault, it was Bellatrix Lestrange's."  
  
Harry obviously hated talking about the things he'd witnessed, but his face seemed to relax as he heard Ginny speak.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, and he got up, reached out a hand to pull Ginny up, and together they walked to Gryffindor common room in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry Harry is a little out of character. I usually don't like doing things like that with him. 


End file.
